Pups Save the Treats
September 12, 2013 September 30, 2013 | writer = Ursula Ziegler Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save a Walrus | next = Pups Get a Lift}} "Pups Save the Treats" is the 1st half of the 10th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on September 12, 2013 in Canada, and on September 30, 2013 in the US. On a snow and icy day, Mr. Porter's van ends up sliding on ice. If the ice cracks, it will fall into the bottom of the bay, and inside of the truck has all the pups' treats and food in it! Can Ryder, Zuma, and Chase save the truck before they break the ice? The episode begins with the pups enjoying the Winter weather with making a snowman, although there is the problem of Marshall crashing into it and getting the head section stuck on his own head... In town, Mr. Porter and Alex load up the van with the pups' food and treats to take up to the Lookout. Mr. Porter nearly loses his lucky hat when it is blown off by the wind, but Alex catches it. Alex is also worried when his grandfather slips on some ice and falls on his bottom. Luckily, he is fine, and admits it will take more than a "rump bump" to hurt him. With that, they head up to the Lookout, but Mr. Porter has a difficult time driving up due to the slippery driveway, yet he manages to park the van with the rear doors facing Ryder's garage. Unfortunately, the doors are frozen shut from the cold, and his attempts to open them lead to the van sliding downhill and landing on the ice that has frozen over the shore area of the bay. Worse, the ice is too thin, and begins to give way, submerging the front bumper of the van into the bay. Mr. Porter and Alex are horrified! If the van goes down, the pups' food and treats will be lost. They immediately call Ryder to let him know. Ryder is busy playing video games on the Pup Pad when he gets the call. Once he does, he checks the situation out via the periscope, then calls the pups. Rubble is having fun with the other pups, when his stomach rumbles, indicating his starvation for Mr. Porter's food, before the pups get Ryder's summon. Once the pups are topside, Ryder shows them the situation, and they are just as horrified as the Porters. Even Rubble has to excuse another rumble from his stomach, saying that it is just worried for the van. Knowing they have to get the van secured and tow it back onto dry land, Ryder selects Chase and Zuma to help with the rescue, and they quickly deploy down to meet up with the Porters. Alex repeats the situation to Ryder in panic before Ryder reminds him of why the PAW Patrol is there, much to Alex's embarrassment, and Mr. Porter is left unsure as to how Ryder can help. Ryder reveals he can hook the winch from Chase's truck onto his ATV, convert it to hovercraft mode, drive it out to the van, hook the winch on, and then Chase can reel it in. Everything works fine at first, but as soon as Ryder secures the winch, the ice begins to crack and break up. Ryder tries to get back to his ATV quickly, but the separating ice causes his ATV to drift away, out of reach. Knowing he can't risk jumping without a chance of getting hypothermia, Ryder has Zuma shoot him his buoy as an anchor so Zuma can pull Ryder back to his ATV, allowing Ryder to get some ice surfing in. Just as Ryder's ice floe finally breaks in two, Ryder is able to somersault off, and land perfectly back in the seat of his ATV. He and Zuma return to shore, where Alex is relieved to see Ryder okay, and Chase hauls Mr. Porter's van back to safety. After Mr. Porter has another close call losing his lucky hat, the gang return to the Lookout so the pups can eat and get their treats. Once the pups are all fed, Rubble offers another rumble from his stomach as a thank you to Mr. Porter and Alex, leaving them and Ryder to laugh as the other pups play in the snow to end the episode. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *Residents First Responders : Use his winch to hook the truck to his vehicle. : Use his hovercraft to hook the winch to the truck so Chase can pull it out, and help Ryder get back to his ATV after the ice breaks up, separating him from it. Category:Episodes Category:No Back-Up Pup Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Chase on titlecard Category:Snow Episodes Category:Half Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Zuma gets picked on missions Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Ursula Ziegler Sullivan